Rarity/Gallery
Gallery Twilight and her friends.png The Mane 6 in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 11.38.13 AM.png Rarity as Breezie.png|Rarity as breezie It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rarity con poder del arcoiris.png|Rarity with Rainbow Power in Twilight's Kingdom - part 2. Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png Screen Shot 2015-10-06 at 11.56.47 AM.png|Rarity being pony-napped by the Diamond Dogs. Rarity-Screenshots-rarity-the-unicorn-35325775-1280-720.png|Rarity's reaction to a bunch of diamonds Filly_Rarity_bored_S1E23.png|Young Rarity being guided by her horn to some diamonds rarity_vector__equestria_girls__by_mlp_mayhem-d6gixl2.png|Rarity's human counterpart in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils. Reconciliación_entre_Sweetie_Belle_y_Rarity.png|Sweetie Belle and her sister Rarity reconciling. Ponies screaming S04E03.png|Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity screaming comically Rarity_A_kiss_for_Spikey_Wikey_S2E10.png|Rarity kisses Spike for the 1st time 22341__safe_rarity_spike_animated_kissing_fire-ruby_secret-of-my-excess.gif|Rarity kisses Spike (the 2nd time) g3_rarity_trace_by_doublevtovka22-d4b9xib.png|Rarity, as she appears In Generation 3 Coloratura -the lights, the visuals, the sound!- S5E24.png Pouch_Pony_scared_of_Maud_S6E3.png Rarity faints.gif Rarity laughing at the puppet show S7E6.png Fluttershy, Discord and Rarity.png rarity.png rarity_pi.png rarity_sp.png Rarity Rainbow Power.png|Rarity in her Rainbow Power form. Mane six as seaponies My Little Pony The Movie.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack as seaponies in My Little Pony The Movie. Rainbow power rarity commission by xebck-d8b7nn8.png|Rainbow Power Rarity. Vector 701 rarity 35 by dashiesparkle-dbbmrgp.png Rarity sly smirk S2E23.png Rarity --generous-- EG.png Rarity 'Oh, go ahead!' S4E08.png Rarity Scream.jpg Rarity continues to cry on the floor S1E19.png Rarity grinds her teeth S2E05.png Rarity giving Capper a new top hat.png|Rarity gives to Capper a new cape and top hat as a.presents. Pinkie leans her ear toward Tempest Shadow.png Pinkie shouting in complete happiness MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich.png Pinkie Pie what an amazing coincidence.png Pinkie Pie I'M planning a party.png Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart.png Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings.png Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Pillars stand together S7E26.png School of Friendship class photo official.jpg Rarity_as_Radiance_S4E06.png I hate adventures.png Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map.png Main cast and Celestia laughing together S8E7.png Capper offers to lead Mane Six to the hippos MLPTM.png Capper and ponies running to save Twilight MLPTM.png Rarity_in_a_new_punk-style_outfit_S7E19.png Rarity_the_detective_S5E15.png|Rarity the detective Rarity_being_fabulous_while_wearing_a_hat_S5E15.png Rarity_-_Princess_Platinum_S2E11.png|as princess platinum Spike -who you calling a gecko- MLPTM.png Mane Six gasping in shock at the parrots MLPTM.png Main ponies and Spike dressed as pirates MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike enter Seaquestria MLPTM.png Spike smiling slyly at Capper MLPTM.png Capper using Spike as a flamethrower MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike forming a chain MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike in a group hug MLPTM.png Twilight's whiteboard credit.jpg Rarity the way to the phoenix nests S8E11.png Spike breathing fire on the roc S8E11.png Twilight and Spike carry friends to safety S8E11.png Spike joyfully flies through the air S8E11.png Spike modeling Rarity's phoenix dress S8E11.png Rarity_and_Princess_Celestia_smiling_S02E9.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_smiling_at_the_camera_S7E6.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png Rarity_hugging_Thunderlane_S3E7.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_nuzzling_cheeks_S8E4.png Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Ponies, Pirates, and Capper Cheering.png Mane Six and Princesses Surrounded by Energy.png Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Rarity with a Hat.png Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png Rarity apologizing to the dragons S8E2.png Rarity_teases_Twilight_EG.png Rarity_hugging_Sassy_Saddles_again_S5E14.png Trixie's fizzling image in the fireworks S8E7.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Rarity_singing_to_Sweetie_Belle_S5E18.png Rarity_and_Applejack_power_elements_with_the_Pillars_S7E26.png Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Applejack and Rarity hugging S5E16.png Starlight with her new friends S5E26.png Mane 6, Spike (with a drum), and Starlight together S5E26.png Rarity gets Boycotted.jpg AJ, Starlight, and Rarity see Pinkie S5E26.png Posters MLP_The_Movie_Rarity_'8weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Rarity_'5weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Rarity_'3weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Rarity_'1week'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_watercolor_poster.png Category:Galleries